Simplify $\frac{\sqrt{2}}{\sqrt{3}} \cdot \frac{\sqrt{4}}{\sqrt{5}} \cdot \frac{\sqrt{6}}{\sqrt{7}}$ and rationalize the denominator of the resulting fraction.
Answer: The problem is to simplify $\frac{\sqrt{2}\cdot\sqrt{4}\cdot\sqrt{6}}{\sqrt{3}\cdot\sqrt{5}\cdot\sqrt{7}}$. Writing $\sqrt{6}$ as $\sqrt{2}\cdot\sqrt{3}$ shows that it is possible to cancel a $\sqrt{3}$ top and bottom. Also, simplify $\sqrt{4}$ to $2$. This gives $\frac{\sqrt{2}\cdot2\cdot\sqrt{2}}{\sqrt{5}\cdot\sqrt{7}} = \frac{4}{\sqrt{35}}$. Finally, to rationalize the denominator, multiply top and bottom by $\sqrt{35}$ to get $\boxed{\frac{4\sqrt{35}}{35}}$.